


Everything That We Ever Need

by badgirlshenanigans



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlshenanigans/pseuds/badgirlshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia has been in love with Raven since the moment we met. It's never been an issue until Raven finds herself a boyfriend. Now she has to choose between telling her how she feels or losing her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything That We Ever Need

“What the hell is that”?

“My birthday present”.

“Bellamy bought you that”?

“Well technically my mom did”.

“And Bellamy allowed it”?

“Who says he knows”?

Octavia does little to hide her grin as she takes it in. It’s her first bike. Her first real bike, excluding the bicycle Bellamy thought he’d been so clever in purchasing on her sixteenth birthday.

“Octavia it’s a death trap”.

Raven’s giving her a skeptical look but it does little to discourage her grin. 

“Do you want to go for a ride with me? I’ll even let you use the helmet”. 

Raven shoves her before lightly rapping the side of her head,” you better have two helmets. Especially with your luck”.

“Of course I have two.”

This seems to allow Raven to relax enough to return Octavia’s grin as she shuffles around the machine. Octavia’s sure she’s doing some form of appraising it,” this is nice. Really nice. You have to let me try taking it apart sometime”.

“Absolutely not. This thing is my baby”.

“I’m offended that you would put your brand new vehicle above me. Your best friend of four years”.

Octavia shrugs moving between Raven and the bike,” I’ve seen what you do when you get carried away. I’m not waking up to find out that you’ve totally taken this thing apart”. 

They exchange short lived glares before laughter overtakes them. Raven’s hand comes to rest on Octavia’s arm and neither makes a move to step back. 

“So about that ride”?

Raven’s smile fades at that and Octavia’s quick to follow suit once she realizes the only thing that would cause the change in atmosphere. 

“You have plans with Wick”.

“I didn’t realize you’d be coming back so soon or I wouldn’t have made plans”.

“It’s fine”

“Octavia”.

She knows that look. Knows that if she presses Raven would cancel her plans. Unfortunately the idea of having to persuade Raven to do anything makes the idea that much less tempting.

“It’s fine I’ll just go show off my bike at Bellamy’s. Go have fun”. 

Octavia forces a smile and she knows a part of Raven doesn’t buy it. The bigger part accepts it. Probably writes it off as just another one of Octavia’s mood swings.

Raven grabs the helmet from it’s resting point on the bike and steps back into Octavia’s space. Octavia allows her slide it on, accepts the contact when Raven gently pushes her hair out of her face.

“Just be careful O”.

“I always am”. 

Raven pats the top of her helmet. As if testing the thickness for herself,” your usual lack of care is exactly what worries me”.

She grins as much as she can with the helmet squishing her cheeks and Raven shares in it for a moment before she’s disappearing. Walking back into their apartment. 

Octavia tells herself she doesn’t care. Doesn’t care that she can’t spend the end of her birthday with the one person she wants to. Tells herself it doesn’t matter that instead Raven’s going to spend it with her idiot boyfriend. Maybe if she tells herself enough times then she might actually believe it. 

\-------------------

“I can’t believe she got you a motorcycle”.

“I think it makes you ten times hotter”. 

Octavia can practically feel Lexa’s eyes roll from her place on the other couch. Clarke and Octavia had always had a mock flirty relationship. It had taken her a couple months to get used to, but Lexa had learned long ago not to give any merit to their comments. 

“Gross Clarke that’s my little sister”.

“Why do you insist on calling me little? I’m twenty-two now. Not exactly toddler status”.

Now it’s Bellamy’s cue to roll his eyes and Clarke grins jabbing Lexa in the side,” we can’t all be old like you two”.

Lexa bites back a grimace,” I was under the impression you liked older women”. 

Octavia gives a small incline of her head at that,” does that make you a cougar Lexa”?

“Two years apart is hardly-“, Clarke silences her with a kiss and she fakes a gagging noise at the pair. 

“Get a room you two”.

Bellamy’s quick to chime in his agreement. 

“You two are no fun. You never complain about it when Raven’s around to distract you”.

“That’s because Raven can actually hold a conversation long enough that I don’t have to watch you two be all grossly in love”. 

Lexa smiles and Clarke flips her off. A fair summary of their relationship. 

“Speaking of where is our favorite rocket scientist”?

Octavia does her best to school her expression into something resembling carelessness.

“Who knows probably at her boyfriend’s?”

“She didn’t make plans to spend your birthday with you?”

“She thought I was coming home tomorrow. She already had other plans”.

The conversation dies down quickly at that. 

Octavia can only stand a few minutes of small talk before she stands up deciding she needs at least one drink before she can tolerate the awkward tension in the room. One turns to five and before she  
knows it she’s waking up on Bellamy’s couch. The bad after taste of tequila on her lips and a heavy feeling in her gut. 

\--------------------

“You look like shit”. 

“How kind of you, couldn’t even wait a day past my birthday to stop being nice to me”. 

“Do you want me to make you soup”?

“No”. 

She hasn’t moved from the couch since she got home. Excluding the very brief shower she’d taken under the guise of alleviating her headache. It hadn’t helped.

“Lift your head up”.

Octavia doesn’t hesitate simply does as requested releasing a happy hum when she feels Raven slide into place beneath her. 

“Okay you can set it back down now”.

She lets her head drop and it’s dangerous how good it feels when Raven hands start massaging her scalp. They’ve been in this exact position an embarrassing number of times. 

“Bellamy’s a bad influence”.

“By Bellamy do you mean Clarke? Because Bellamy spends about ninety percent of his time trying to get me to drink water whenever I’m around him”.

“No… Maybe… Okay yeah definitely. It’s just so much more fun blaming Bellamy he gets so worked up about it”.

“That’s because anytime I drink around him he spends most of the time trying to get me to drink water”.

She braves opening her eyes, and is pleased to see Raven grinning down at her. She hates the sudden lightness in her chest.

“You should try and get some rest. You need to be on your A game by tomorrow night. We can’t reschedule movie night”.

“I totally forgot. What’s our game plan”?

“Classic horror movies. I think we’re starting with Nightmare on Elm Street and we can go from there”. 

“Sounds amazing”.

Her stomach twinges at the idea of any sort of gory movie and she closes her eyes swallowing hard.

“Exactly. You need to be feeling a little less nauseous to deal with that sort of thing”. 

It doesn’t take long for her to start to drift off. Between the soothing feeling of Raven’s fingers massaging her scalp and the warmth the other girl emitted she was done for. 

For a moment she allows herself to imagine that this is more than it is. 

That Raven is taking care of her because she feels the same way, because deep down she feels the same knowledge that this is meant to be.

A girl can dream.

\--------------------

“Raven can you get the door? It’s probably the pizza guy”.

Octavia’s in the middle of making snacks. A delicate balance of popcorn and sour patch kids. It’s a weird combo but it’s always been Raven’s favorite and Octavia’s never been able to say no to something that Raven loved.

“I’m on it”.

Something’s wrong. Raven’s never eager to answer the door, in fact there’s usually a solid minute of complaining before either of them wants to get up. It sets her on edge. 

That more than anything draws Octavia into the hallway as Raven hurriedly opens the door. 

“You made it”!

Octavia can’t help the drop in her mood at the familiar face. Movie nights were supposed to be exclusive. They were bonding time. It was an unspoken rule that bringing significant others was definitely a big no. Raven was the one who’d instated that rule, and yet here Wick was, grinning stupidly as he leans down to kiss Raven in greeting. 

She retreats to the kitchen quickly. Going for the tequila stashed in the back of the pantry. 

“Octavia I invited Wick. He brought the pizza”!

She wonders if the food is supposed to lessen the blow. 

“Great.”

It lacks enthusiasm and she knows Raven’s caught on by her immediate presence in the kitchen.

“It’s okay right? I just figured it would be a good chance for you two to finally do some bonding. Trying to find time where we can all hang out is almost impossible. I just wanted you two to meet officially, it’s important to me that you two get along”.

“Yeah it’s totally fine. I’m sure we’ll get along just swell”. 

Raven’s smile dims and Octavia forces a smile,” it’s fine Raven I’m sure it’ll go great. I mean he brought pizza that already gains him quite a few points”.

Every word makes the weight in her chest seem to grow, but it does the trick. Raven’s smile returns and she hugs Octavia briefly before retreating from the kitchen.

Leaves her to wonder what would’ve happened if she’d told Raven then. Told her just how much she wanted Wick to leave.

\--------------------

Wick might be the absolute worst person in the history of the universe to watch movies with. So far he’d had a comment for almost every part of the movie.

Most of them are hardly worth hearing and they happened to come at the worst times. 

“This girl’s an idiot.” 

“You’ve said that”.

She can’t help it. It slips out, and Raven’s quick to nudge her side gently.

“I just mean why would you not just run to your car and get the fuck out of there”? 

Raven nudges her again. Harder this time. Cutting off whatever comment she had planned before she can even start. 

It progresses like that. Wick with his idiotic commentary, and Octavia with her well placed irritation. 

It isn’t until Wick makes a comment about slutty clothing in horror movies that Octavia truly bristles. Once again Raven’s one step ahead of her and she softens immediately at the feeling of Raven’s palm pressing gently against her thigh.

It’s casual, like Raven’s hand resting on her upper thigh is the most common occurrence. Octavia isn’t one to complain, and it almost makes the remainder of the movie tolerable. Almost. 

At some point Wick’s own hand has moved to rest on Raven’s lap and Octavia has the irrational urge to snap at him. As if she feels she has some kind of claim over Raven. 

In reality she knows she doesn’t. She isn’t the one who gets to share Raven’s bed. Isn’t the one who gets to kiss her at the end of the night. 

She tells herself that she’s okay with that. That she doesn’t mind having to watch their long winded goodbyes.

It’s no more convincing the tenth time she reminds herself that she shouldn’t care.

\-------------------

“I have a plan”.

“Oh no, your plans always end so horribly though”.

Octavia gives a smug grin when Raven tosses a piece of her toast in her direction. 

“Go on. What’s your big master plan”?

“We should spend the day together”. 

“I hate to break it to you Raven but that’s not really a plan. That’s an idea at best”.

“Shut up I’m serious. You can pick a hike. We can hit up your favorite pizza place for dinner. Maybe we could even see a movie. I know you’ve been wanting to see Jurassic World.” 

“What’s the catch”?

“Why does there have to be a catch”?

“Because you never let me pick the hike”.

“There isn’t one. I just want us to get to spend some time together. I feel like I haven’t seen you much lately”.

“What about Wick”?

“Wick’s a big boy. He can take care of himself for a day.”

It seems too good to be true. It’s been too long since they’ve spent that amount of time together. Especially without an interruption or two.

Still with Raven looking that eager it’s impossible for Octavia to be anything other than excited. 

\---------- 

“Why do we always have to do this hike”? 

“Because the view is amazing”.

“I fucking swear next time I’m picking the hike. I refuse to do Oyster Dome again”.

Octavia laughs slowing to let Raven catch up with her. 

“Alright Reyes, you get to be the navigator next time”. 

Raven snags the water bottle from the side of Octavia’s pack giving her an annoyed look.

“I’m going to pick the flattest trail possible”. 

“That’s fine with me.”

“And it’s going to have a waterfall”.

“Sounds completely reasonable”.

“And you’re still going to carry the pack”.

“Yes ma’am”.

Octavia gives a mock salute and offers a smile at Raven’s continued attempt at annoyance. 

Instead of allowing her to sulk Octavia throws an arm around her shoulder grinning,” you know you love me”.

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean I need to love your insane fitness”.

“You don’t have to lie you think it’s super-hot”.

Raven’s cheeks turn a dark crimson and Octavia immediately chalks it up to the steep incline. 

“Well I doubt anyone with good vision could question your hotness.”

“Look at you smooth talking me. Are you sure the altitude isn’t getting to your head”? 

She waits until Raven’s over taken her, allowing her to get a bit of a lead before she wolf whistles much to Raven’s annoyance,” what? I thought the hotness appreciation was mutual”. 

Octavia allows herself a moment to properly check out Raven’s retreating figure. It only lasts a moment before she’s jogging up the hill to catch her.

\--------------------

“You’re disgusting”.

Octavia attempts to look offended with a mouthful of pizza. It isn’t her finest moment.

“You have the taste buds of a fifteen year old boy. You always get the weirdest combinations”.

“Raven how is pepperoni, olives, peppers, onions, and pineapple weird”?

“Besides the whole liking pineapple and olives thing? Don’t even get me started”.

“Not all of us can be boring and like just pepperoni with extra cheese”. 

“Simplicity is elegance”. 

“Did you read that in your last fortune cookie”?

Raven gives a sly grin and Octavia snort tossing the remainder of her slice back on the plate.

“You’re such a loser. Only you would reuse fortunes in an attempt to be deep”. 

“It’s hard to come up with good sayings when you’re about as deep as a kiddy pool”. 

Octavia pauses mulling over her thoughts before shaking her head,” oh please, the whole stone edge rough exterior thing doesn’t work with me. I know you’ve got a lot more going on than you let people see. You’re secretly a big softy”. 

Raven’s expression turns serious and for a second Octavia swears Raven’s eyes dip down to her lips. Before she even has time to process it Raven’s shifting to lean back in the chair and brushing her leg against Octavia’s. 

“I think you give me too much credit”.

“I give you the credit you deserve Raven”.

The tension is heavy and Octavia’s never been a fan of awkward. So she tosses a piece of pepperoni onto Raven’s plate grinning.

“Ew that probably touched some of your pineapple”.

“Oh you know it. I made sure to get all kinds of pineapple juice on it”.

The tension fades, and their bickering returns easily. It keeps her from dwelling too heavily on what may or may not have transpired. 

\--------------------

“Are you ready for this”?

“I’m the one who suggested it Octavia”.

“Dinosaurs in 3D Imax!” 

She notes the endearing look Raven’s giving her and gives a bashful grin mid enthusiastic clap. 

“We don’t have to see it in 3D if you don’t want to I know it isn’t your favorite”.

Raven shrugs handing Octavia the popcorn,” you’re my favorite and you wanted 3D so that’s what we got. Besides we already bought our tickets”.

They both know Octavia only asked out of courtesy. There was no way she wasn’t experiencing this to the max. 

“Hey Raven, Octavia wait up”.

There are very few things that could ruin this moment. If anyone could do it though it was Wick. She’d recognize that voice anywhere. It only lessens the blow slightly when Raven seems as surprised to see him as Octavia is. 

“What are you doing here”?

“I know you mentioned coming to the movies so I figured I’d just drop in. I’ve been wanting to see this one”. 

“Were you invited”? 

Raven doesn’t say anything but Octavia sees the small shake in her head. Irritation ignites in her and she bites back an insistence that he leave. 

“No but I don’t see what the big deal is. You guys spent all day together. I didn’t think you’d care if I crashed your movie.”

She wants to say that she minds, in fact she’s certain it’s written all over her face, but instead she simply walks towards the entrance to the theater. It’s not worth her time.

She tries to pretend. Pretend that she’s still excited about seeing the movie. Even though Wick talks through all of it, and all she can seem to focus on is Wick’s hand on Raven’s leg through the entire movie. 

Octavia was under the impression that nothing could ruin dinosaurs in 3D IMAX. Wick really was one of a kind.

\--------------------

“I’m sorry Octavia I had no idea he was going to show up. I know I said today was just supposed to be the two of us and I meant it”.

The words would probably mean more if Octavia didn’t know Wick was currently laying in Raven’s bed.

“It’s fine Raven.”

“You just seemed like you checked out when he got there and I wanted to-“.

“It’s fine really. I get it. Things come up”.

“Octavia-“.

“I’m going to hang out with Clarke. I’ll see you tomorrow yeah”? 

She doesn’t wait for an answer. Doesn’t wait long enough for Raven to try and draw out answers Octavia wasn’t willing to give. 

She pictures it anyways. The disappointed look Raven’s no doubt giving her right now.

The way she’s probably trying to analyze every one of Octavia’s actions.

Octavia knows it too well.

No one ever tells you that’s one of the hardest parts of loving your best friends. You know them well enough to know their reactions. Long before you ever have to deal with them. 

\-------------------

“Raven’s texted me five times already”. 

“Okay, why does that matter to me”?

“You need to text her Octavia. You can’t make her think you’re pissed at her. She doesn’t know what she did”. 

“I don’t want to talk to her right now”.

“Then text her and tell her you’re just stressed about a girl or something”.

“And when she asks me which girl”?

“You could always tell her the truth”.

Octavia rolls over letting out a displeased noise before pulling the blanket over her head,” that isn’t helpful Clarke”.

Coming to Clarke’s to brood had become a far too frequent event these days. 

She feels the bed dip with the familiar weight of Clarke and adjusts to fit her back against Clarke. Relaxing when an arm wraps around her waist. 

“You’re going to push her away Octavia. One way or another if you aren’t honest there’s going to be a rift between you two.”

“I never asked for this”.

It comes out sadder than Octavia intends. She’s never been one for crying on someone’s shoulder.

Clarke nuzzles into her and Octavia forces herself to take steadying breaths. 

There’s only a few moments of silence before the doors opening and Lexa’s stepping in giving them both a confused look.

“I was unaware that we were sharing our bed tonight”. 

Octavia can’t see it but she’s sure Lexa’s on the receiving end of one of Clarke’s scolding looks, because it only takes a moment longer for Lexa to strip off her jacket and shoes and climb into the bed on Octavia’s other side.

“Is this about Raven”?

Lexa has always been intuitive and it takes one look from Octavia before she’s nodding knowingly.

“Would you like me to talk about my day? I often find that being forced to think of other things helps me when I’m in a poor mood”.

Octavia nods and she’s grateful when Lexa nods curtly before going on to explain the odds and ends of her day. 

She really does have the best friends.

\--------------------

“I have an idea”.

Octavia forces an eye open squinting against the harshness of the sun. 

“Another one”? 

“This one’s way better than my last one”. 

“Well what is it”? 

The redundant sound of Wick hitting rocks out into the water ruins whatever semblance of a moment they might be having, and Octavia bites back a grimace. 

“You know Abby’s beach house”?

“I mean obviously Reyes, we go every year during spring break”. 

Raven shoves her and Octavia offers an unabashed grin.

“Smartass. What if this year we went for summer break”?

“As in at the end of summer”?

“As in next week. I cleared my schedule at work, and I’ve talked to the group and everyone says they can swing it.” 

“A whole week”?

“A whole week.” 

Octavia closes her eyes reclining back against the makeshift picnic area they’d set up at the lake. 

“Getting out of here for a week sounds good to me”.

The repetitive smack ceases and she finds herself relenting to the urge to grimace when Wick cuts in,” it’s going to be a blast.” 

Octavia should’ve known better than to assume Raven meant without Wick. Nothing is ever that easy.

\----------

“You aren’t taking the bike”.

“I don’t see what the big deal is”.

“its 1,343 miles to get there Octavia. That means at minimum you’ll have to drive for twenty-one hours. No. It’s not happening”. 

“I’m a grown woman Raven I can decide these things for myself.”

“Not this you can’t. You’re riding in the car Octavia. Even if I have to carry you into it myself”.

“You can’t lift me”.

“I can try”.

She’s pissed Octavia can tell, she knows because Raven’s expression is a direct reflection of her own currently.

“How do you know how many miles away it is”?

This seems to soften her a little bit and Octavia breathes a sigh of relief. At least she’s lowered the possibility of this turning into an all-out brawl. 

“I googled it. I figured you couldn’t really argue with hard facts”. 

“I still think I should take my bike.”

The scowls gone and instead Raven’s giving her a smug look. They both know Octavia’s already given in to losing this one. 

“You can have shot gun if you want, I’ll go start loading your bags”.

She really tries to be irritated. Sometimes Raven just makes it so impossible. 

\--------------------

“Can I play music”?

The only thing worse than Wick’s sense of humor is his music taste. A new low. Something that was surprising even to Octavia. 

“What’s wrong with what I’ve been playing”?

“It’s horrible”.

Raven shoots her a look and she shrugs. She’s gotten over trying to be polite with Wick. So far it hasn’t done her a whole lot of good. 

“Well maybe next time when you drive you can pick the music”.

“I will. Next time I’ll be sure to drive myself”.

It’s quieter this time and although she’s certain Raven’s heard this comment as well she doesn’t bother giving her a look. 

“Why don’t we play a game”?

“Babe you know I can’t multitask while driving”. 

“No thanks”.

Octavia flinches at the pet name. Despite her best efforts. 

“Maybe I should drive. I’m an excellent driver. Even while multitasking”. 

She can tell Raven’s trying not to laugh. It’s written all over her face. 

Wick on the other hand looks far less amused. 

Instead of answering he reaches over grabbing onto Raven’s hand and tugging her over onto the center console for a kiss.

Octavia swears he gives her a smug look after. Maybe he isn’t as thick as she likes to think. 

\--------------------

“Whose idea was it to make this trip all in one go”?

“Yours”. 

Octavia gives a small grin from the driver’s seat.

Raven’s spent the better part of the last two hours half asleep in the passenger seat. Wick had bailed on driving duties long before the midway point.

“I can take a turn if you’re tired”.

She can’t help but chuckle lightly nudging Raven’s side,” and risk you crashing with all of us in the car? No thanks. You’re more asleep than your boy toy”. 

It’s harsh. She’s tired and distracted. Unfortunately she’s certain that won’t be enough to temper Raven’s reaction.

“What’s your deal”? 

“I don’t have a deal”.

“You’ve been acting like this for weeks”.

Octavia gives a noncommittal shrug. 

“Tell me what’s going on”?

“It doesn’t matter Raven.”

“It matters to me”.

It’s silent then. Silence filling the car with a heaviness Octavia’s not sure she can bear.

“I’m okay really. I think I’m just getting used to the fact that things are different now”.

“What does that mean”?

She fakes a smile. It’s something she’s improved upon greatly in the recent past.

“Our dynamic. It’s different now. I just need to get used to someone else being in the picture now”.

She hates herself for allowing Raven to take her hand. Hates herself just a little bit more for enjoying it. 

“You’re my best friend Octavia”.

“I know Raven. You’re mine too”

If only that was enough.

\--------------------

“We’re here”!

Octavia lets out a cheer and Raven grins at her from the passenger seat. Their dislike for sitting idly for long periods of time had always been mutual.

“Finally. You drive slower than my mom”.

“Traffic laws are there for a reason Octavia”, Wick chimes in from the driver’s seat.

She can’t help but roll her eyes and it fills her with gratification when Raven seems to react similarly.

Octavia’s quick to begin the unloading process. One that takes longer due to Wick’s sudden disappearance.

It isn’t until her last trip that she spots him lazing around the pool beer already in hand. 

“Some help he is”.

“He would just slow you down”.

They exchange a grin and Raven tosses a bag in her direction,” hurry up and change. There’s still a couple hours of prime pool using hours left.”

“You just want to see me in my bathing suit”.

“Always”.

Octavia’s face darkens at the wink that follows but before she can formulate anything close to an appropriate response before Raven’s disappearing around the corner. 

\--------------------

“Do you think maybe you should take a break”?

“Why would I? I’m on vacation.”

Octavia pauses mid-stroke to eye the growing pile of beer cans by Wick’s chair. He’s gone through a six pack in the hour since they joined him in the pool. 

“Doesn’t mean you need to clean us out of beer on the first night Wick. If we run out your drunk ass is walking down to the store to get us more”.

Raven sighs quietly, but doesn’t step in this time. Wick on the other hand seems more than happy to react to Octavia’s criticism.

“Well when you stop being so bitchy maybe I’ll cut back on the beer, or consider sharing some. Until then I think I’ll drink my fill”. 

The tab puncturing the can emphasizes his point and Octavia allows herself to sink into the water before she can think of another way to bruise his ego. 

Water hitting her face breaks her peaceful floating and she turns to scowl at Raven who’s grinning at her already another mouthful of water prepared. 

“Don’t you dare Reyes-“. 

Before she can finish Raven’s spitting the water onto her cheek and she quickly splashes her in response. 

A larger splash interrupts there moment and this time Octavia turns her glare to Wick.

“What’s your problem”?

“You wanted me to stop drinking well here I am”.

She bristles when his arms loop around Raven shoving her lower into the water. It proves unnecessary when Raven smacks Wick pushing herself out of his grip and towards the edge of the pool.

“You’re such an ass Wick”. 

“Come on babe I was just messing around”.

She follows Raven to the edge and they exchange a look. It’s brief but she knows what Ravens’ feeling. It’s the same thing she’s felt around Wick for weeks. Somehow seeing Raven look equally as irritated doesn’t make her feel better. She tells herself it’s because she wants Raven to enjoy this vacation. 

“Don’t let him get you all riled up. We’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves Raven. We are on vacation after all”.

“Well if that isn’t the pot calling the kettle black”.

Octavia bobs in the water spitting her current mouthful of water in Raven’s direction this time. Raven rolls her eyes but smiles. Octavia counts it as a victory.

“Come on lets work on our tans”. 

She climbs out and offers a hand easily dragging Raven from the water.

It only takes a couple minutes for the sun to bake the droplets of water from her skin and she rolls over to face Raven an expectant grin on her lips. Raven gives her a skeptical look, and Octavia knows she’s already won.

“Can’t you do it yourself”?

She pouts shaking her head and Raven rolls her eyes,” ridiculous. Why can’t your skin just tan like mine”?

“Not all of us can have the skin of a goddess Raven”. 

Raven grins smugly and it’s Octavia turn to roll her eyes as she turns to face away from Raven. 

“Lotion me up”.

It feels sinfully good. Raven’s always been good with her hands. Probably due to the fact that she was constantly using them for work. 

“You’re lucky I love you Blake”.

“The luckiest”. 

Maybe it’s wrong to force Raven to repeat the process several times over the span of their sun bathing. 

Then again no one could blame her for using it as an excuse to practice proper skin care. 

\--------------------

“What are we watching”?

“I thought you were going to bed”. 

Octavia shifts to stare at Raven who’s already making herself comfortable on the opposite end of the couch.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing. Unless your big ass can’t share this gigantic couch”?

Octavia simply pats her legs smiling when Raven’s quick to take the invitation settling comfortably into Octavia’s lap.

“I think I can make an exception for you”.

They put on some car show that Raven loves, and Octavia pretends to be equally excited for it. Octavia would watch anything to make Raven happy, especially when she usually spends most of her time focusing on the mechanic currently occupying her lap anyways.

She can’t help but feel a certain calmness settle over her. This part she gets. It’s the only part of their dynamic that she currently understands. 

Raven’s head in her lap watching some ridiculous mechanic based show until they fall asleep feels normal. It’s the most normal she’s felt since their attempted day together.

Sleep comes slowly, as if her brain wants to wait and experience as much of this moment as possible. Still with Raven’s heat seeping into her and the soothing feeling of her breathing it’s impossible not to eventually drift. 

\--------------------

“You’re too muscular to make a good pillow”.

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or offended”.

“Probably both”.

“It’s not like you’re any comfier”. 

“Well I can’t help that I’m fucking cut Octavia. I was blessed with amazingly chiseled features”. 

Octavia doesn’t need to glance up to know Raven’s pulled her shirt up exposing the abs in question. That doesn’t stop her from looking anyways.

“Well I’ll be sure to put on a few to make sure I’m a more comfortable pillow next time”.

“With how much booze Clarke’s bringing that might be an easy goal”. 

She groans retreating back onto the couch,” I forgot we actually have to drink a socially acceptable amount starting today”.

Raven is quick to join her sprawling along the length of her back,” don’t be such a party pooper it’s going to be fun”.

“Well don’t complain when I’m holding your hair back when you drink too much and get sick”.

“I can drink you under the table”.

“Is that a challenge”?

“Bring it on Blake”. 

\-------------------

“Clarke!” 

She likes to think she’d be as excited to see the blonde with or without the aid of the tequila she’d been downing since breakfast. 

Based on the grin Clarke’s giving her that probably isn’t the case.

“Wow you smell like-“.

“Spring break in Cancun”, Lexa fills in helpfully and Octavia can’t resist sticking her tongue out at the other girl before picking Clarke up in a hug. 

“I’m going to assume you mean that in an I smell like a tropical beach kind of way”.

“Yeah that’s it-“. 

Clarke cuts her off with a look and Lexa simply offers a tight lipped smile in response. 

“Seems like Raven might be jealous of all the attention I’m getting”.

Octavia’s never set someone down so quickly. Dropped would probably be a more accurate description. 

Sure enough Raven’s eyeing them sullenly from the couch, and Octavia’s moving closer without much thought to her best friend. 

“Why the long face”?

Raven makes room for her and she takes the invitation happily. It’s wrong to enjoy the feeling of Raven pressed into her side as much as she does. 

Still she doesn’t move away.

“I don’t have one”. 

She’s seen this before. The silent broody mindset Raven gets when she’s intoxicated. It explains her inability to meet Octavia’s gaze.

“Hey, look at me”.

She touches Raven’s chin and suddenly they’re closer than Octavia can remember them being. Closing the distance between them would be so easy.

Wick really does have impeccable timing. 

Raven’s being pulled from the couch almost as quickly as Octavia joined her. and Octavia hates him for it. 

Wick seems oblivious to the discomfort, and Octavia wishes it would be acceptable to rip Raven from his grasp. 

Instead she looks at the ground, schooling her features into something blank and emotionless. She can feel the gaze of their friends heavily resting on her. As if she’s to blame for allowing the PDA to  
occur. 

“Wick get the fuck off”. 

She doesn’t look up. Not until the weight sinks back into her side. They exchange a look and for a moment Octavia wonders if maybe she doesn’t have something to do with Raven’s reaction. That maybe  
that annoyance stems from some understanding of Octavia’s feelings.

\-------------------

“Body shots”! 

The awkward tension from earlier faded several shots ago. Raven and Octavia had managed to keep pace with the new people despite their prior drinking. 

Bellamy had showed up with Monty and Miller in tow, and Jasper and Maya had been on their heels. All of them having decided to drive separate rigs to the vacation home.

“I dibs Raven”.

She doesn’t hesitate grasping onto Raven’s extended hand with a grin.

“Shocker. You two always pick one another”.

They shrug simultaneously. Body shots were kind of their thing. It had always been a big hit at parties. 

She’s not sure when Raven loses her shirt, and she’s far from complaining. 

“You first Blake”.

“No way age before beauty”.

She grins when Raven hits her shoulder,” either way you’re going to win out. So get on the table.” 

It seems different this time. They’ve done this routine more times than Octavia count, but she hesitates. Suddenly unsure, and Raven picks up on it immediately.

All of those doubts dissipate when Raven grins up at her eyes searching her face for an explanation for the pause.

“Come on Blake we don’t have all day”. 

Octavia never backs down from a challenge. It’s easier then. Falling into the familiar routine when she licks a line of salt from her best friend’s neck. 

She hardly feels the shot go down, instead focused on the lime currently protruding from Raven’s lips. 

It isn’t necessary for their lips to meet, in fact they’d managed to avoid it almost every other time. Still her alcohol ridden brain seems to have no problem with going for it this time.

It’s awkward with the lime in the way. Still Octavia can’t help but grin as she pulls the lime into her own mouth straightening up. 

Raven looks almost starstruck, and not for the first time since they started the trip Octavia wonders if she feels it to. If maybe she isn’t the only one who feels inexplicably drawn to the other.

It’s unrealistic but it makes her feel better about her own pining. 

“Your turn Blake”. 

Raven isn’t gentle in shoving her onto the bar and tugging the tank top Octavia had been wearing off. Octavia’s doubtful she’d ever have an issue with Raven removing her clothes. 

It seems to pass in a blur then. The feeling of salt being licked from her clavicle before Raven’s lips are grazing against hers. 

She thinks it goes on longer than necessary, but she’s prone to wishful thinking.

\-------------------

“I feel terrible”. 

It takes a moment for her to remember how they ended up like this. They’d at least found a sleeping arrangement more comfortable than the couch this time, choosing instead to use on the many spare rooms.

Still despite the size of the bed Raven was crammed against her. Head tucked into the curve of Octavia’s neck in a way that was incredibly distracting despite her throbbing headache.

“How much did we drink yesterday”?

“I’m not sure mankind is ready for that kind of number Octavia”.

“Good point”. 

Despite her pain in her head and the ache in her stomach Octavia can feel herself drifting off, settling into the comfort that Raven provided.

“Can we sleep for another hour then force Lexa to make us breakfast”?

“Always”.

\-------------------

“Make your own breakfast”. 

“But Lexa I’m hungover, why not take pity on me just this once”?

“What do you consider the last four times I made you breakfast when you were hungover”?

“Community service”?

Lexa shoots her a dark look and Octavia ducks behind Raven, as if the equally useless girl could do much defending at the moment.

“Hash browns and bacon do sound really good right now babe”.

Octavia swears she’s never been happier to hear Clarke’s voice. That was probably the hangover talking. 

Lexa shoots her an equally dark look. One that fades quickly into a smile once Clarke wraps an arm around her waist a warm smile lighting up her own expression. 

“Get a room you two”.

“Shut up Octavia or I’ll make sure she only makes enough for two”.

Raven slips a hand over Octavia’s mouth before she can utter a word,” you are the most beautiful broomstick in a closet full of broomsticks”.

“I like your spirit, your compliment could use some work though”. 

Raven scowls and Octavia bites Raven’s hand using the opportunity to prevent Raven from ruining their free breakfast.

“Bitch”.

“You love me”. 

Raven hesitates like they both don’t know how this discussion ends.

It feels like enough.

\--------------------

“Cool it on the pre-gaming today. It’s no fun if you two are too drunk to get into the club”.

Octavia flips Clarke off taking another sip of her beer,” this is my first beer Griffin. I doubt we need to worry about being too drunk for clubbing.” 

Raven nudges the beer from her hand and she relents allowing it to be moved from her proximity. 

“We’ll just make Clarke pay for all the makeup shots once we actually go out”. 

“I like how you think”.

“Free loaders”.

Octavia offers a grin and she knows Clarke well enough to know she’s fighting her own smile. 

“Do you know what you’re wearing”?

Raven shrugs leaning back to press her head against Octavia’s stomach. 

“You”?

“Not sure. I was thinking just shorts and a tank top. It’s so hot I don’t really want to wear much else”.

Absently her fingers find loose strands of Raven’s hair. Easily forming small braids to match her own. 

“I could help you pick something. That way you can give me opinions on what I should wear”.

“Okay”. 

Neither makes a move to get up and Octavia’s grateful for it. 

She would be happy if they spent the rest of their vacation on the lawn chair..

\--------------------

“Are you decent”?

“Just come in loser”.

Most probably wouldn’t consider underwear and a t-shirt decent but they’d never been very conventional in their friendship. Raven had seen her in a lot less.

“Wow you should just wear that. You already look hot”.

She grins lobbing a nearby towel at her,” yeah the ‘I’ve recently showered look’ is always a good one for me”.

“At least everyone will know you’re clean”.

They both grin, before Octavia turns to look at the clothes strewn across her bed,” as you can see I haven’t made a decision yet”.

“Well you can wait for me to change and tell me what you think and then we can find you something, how does that sound”?

Octavia nods, and Raven turns already in the process of removing her shirt.

She turns attempting some form of modesty, only to remember the mirror stationed in front of her. It’s impossible not to stare, allowing her eyes to trace the contours of Raven’s back. 

“What about your makeup”?

Octavia frowns at that,” what do you mean makeup”?

“What are you planning on doing with it”?

“Well my current plan was to avoid it at all costs”.

“Octavia how often do we get to go all out with clubbing”?

“What does that have to do with it,” she shrugs and Raven turns her head just enough to make eye contact. 

It forces a stop to her frown, instead quickly replacing it with a genuine smile.

“I’ll help you”, Raven returns the smile easily and her heart rate once again manages to double in an impressively short time. 

The silence drags for a moment and Octavia tries to contain her smile by the time Raven fully turns,” so what do you think”?

Octavia takes a moment allowing herself to take in the outfit. As if she really even needs to look to know the answer,” you look gorgeous, as always”. 

“You’re full of it”.

“Just being honest”.

Raven smiles for a moment before gesturing towards the mess on the bed,” well now it’s your turn”.

\-------------------

“That’s what you’re going to wear”?

“What’s wrong with it”?

It’s probably not typical club apparel. Octavia’s never been a huge fan of dress up though, and at least she’s confident she’ll spend the night in semi-comfort. Shorts and a tank top had always been the plan, and at least she’d picked a nicer tank top. One that just so happened to show off her toned stomach if she moved the right way. 

“I mean it looks-“, Octavia tries not to let her head run wild at the distracted tone Raven was using while she obviously checked her out.

“Good”?

“Definitely good”.

“So can we go now”?

“You’re still wearing makeup”.

“It was worth a shot”.

\--------------

“Have I ever told you you’re miserable to put makeup on”?

“Only several times every single time we’ve tried to do this”.

They’ve done this a lot. Octavia does her best to sit still while Raven applies a minimal amount of makeup and tries not to get frustrated with her antsy friend. 

“Well you’re the worst. Just sit still”.

She tries she really does. Still no one can really blame her. Raven’s in her direct proximity and if that wasn’t enough she’s got a hand pressed to Octavia’s jaw in a poor attempt to steady her. 

They seem to stay like that for an eternity. Raven meticulously putting on her eye liner. When she finally withdraws Octavia’s torn between relief and disappointment,” All done”?

“Almost”.

Octavia eyes the lip gloss skeptically and Raven offers a warm smile,” just trust me Octavia”.

That at the very least is something she is highly capable of. 

It’s close. Too close when Raven applies it. She can feel the heaviness of her gaze on her own lips and can’t help but stare at Raven’s. Glancing up only to see something akin to desire on her friend’s face. 

“Raven I-“

“Don’t move. I don’t want to mess up”.

Raven’s hand finds her jaw again and Octavia leans into it ever so slightly while she puts the finishing touches on. 

“I need to tell you something”.

This is the moment. She knows that in every fiber in her being. The perfect moment to finally tell Raven that she’s all she’s ever wanted.

Before she can begin to start the doors crashing open and Clarke’s staring at them with surprise. She at least has the decency to look apologetic.

“Wick says that if we don’t head out soon he’s not coming”.

The moments gone before it could even start and she stands first grabbing a jacket from her suitcase,” well we wouldn’t want to keep Wick waiting”.

Octavia flees before Raven can take her aside and force her to talk. Instead she chooses to suffer through the sudden silence settling over them.

\--------------------

“Are you sure you don’t want to ride with us, you can just sit with me”?

Octavia sees it, Raven wants to know how Octavia planned to finish that statement but it isn’t the time, and nothing about sitting in Ravens’ lap up front next to Wick tempts her. So she shakes her head glancing at Clarke and Lexa,” it’s okay it’s a short walk. We’ll catch up with you soon I promise”. 

She’s disappointed. Octavia doesn’t blame her, but there’s no use rushing that conversation, and space seems like the best option at this point. Wick on the other hand seems more than happy to pull  
away with the remainder of the group. Leaving the trio behind.

“I’m surprised you stayed behind”.

“I needed some air”.

“Did you tell her”?

“Tell her”?

“That you’re in love with her”, Lexa cuts in and for once Octavia’s happy that Lexa’s never been anything less than blunt.

“No. Almost. I guess maybe I told her without really saying it”.

“And she didn’t return the sentiment”?

Octavia shrugs glancing to Clarke who lets out her own sigh of displeasure,” I’m guessing that’s what I was interrupting earlier. I’m sorry O I should’ve knocked”.

“It’s okay. I guess it wasn’t the right moment”.

“It won’t ever be with your pace”. 

“What do you know about telling your best friend how in love with them you are”?

“More than you can fathom Octavia. You aren’t the only person who’s worried over telling someone they care about their feelings. I also am far too aware of the cost of losing that person”.

Clarke grabs Lexa’s free hand offering a sad smile,” we know better than most what you’re going through Octavia. It wasn’t easy for us to start our relationship either”.

Octavia reaches to place a hand on Lexa’s shoulder squeezing it sympathetically,” I’m sorry that was a stupid thing for me to say”. 

She’s heard bits and pieces, the parts Lexa’s let slip or that Clarke’s mumbled to her when she has bigger things on her mind. Knows of the girl Lexa lost at a young age. 

“I forgive you. We say foolish things when overcome by emotion. I think you would do well to tell Raven how you feel. You haven’t yet lost her, but she won’t wait forever”.

“And if she turns me down”?

“It’s better to have tried and lost then never to have tried at all”.

Lexa offers a small smile and Octavia returns it looping her arm through the other girl’s,” have you ever thought about a future in writing fortune cookies”?

“Way to ruin the moment Octavia”. 

\--------------------

She’s waiting for them when they arrive. Looking far too perfect against the loud sloppy backdrop of the club.

“You look like you need a drink”.

Raven doesn’t hesitate to loop their arms together directing her towards the club,” so get me one”. 

It doesn’t take long. Somehow Clarke’s always gotten them VIP access to any club they wanted to get into, and bartenders have never been prone to ignoring Octavia and Raven when they wanted a drink.  
The perks of being above average looking women in their twenties. 

“You’re really going for it tonight”.

It hadn’t taken Raven long to consume a line of shots. A talent she tended to save for some of her worse nights.

They’re impossibly close. You have to be to get two spots at the bar, and the music makes hearing one another a struggle.

Raven simply grins leaning closer so that Octavia can feel her breath warm against her ear,” do you want to dance”?

She doesn’t wait for an answer simply downs her latest two shots with a brief wince before backing into the crowd.

Octavia doesn’t want to lose her amongst the crowd. Even though finding her in any crowd is something she can do with a practiced ease. She finishes her drink, taking the last of the shots before following. Nothing wrong with a little liquid courage.

Navigating the crowd is easy enough and finding Raven amongst the people drunkenly moving together is easy enough. 

Raven’s always been the better dancer of the two of them, Octavia’s always needed more than a couple shots to follow suit. 

It’s easy then moving close to her in the crowd of people, she can even justify her hands finding Raven’s waist. Need for balance, not wanting to be separated. Both entirely valid reasons for why she’s touching so much of her best friend currently. 

Raven’s hands loop around her neck easily and she doesn’t hesitate to press forward. There’s no real explanation for their proximity but Octavia’s not going to question it. Not this time. 

Their eyes meet only for a moment but it’s enough to force a completely new rush of heat through her.

Then Raven’s spinning and Octavia’s brain is forced to process the newfound closeness as Raven presses back against her. It’s sinful how well they fit together, how easy it is to let Raven press back against her like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

They’ve danced together before but never like this. So as per usual she goes with it. Allows Raven to take the lead. 

Her hands tighten on Raven’s hips and her chin moves lower to meet Raven’s shoulder as they sway together. 

It seems to last for an eternity. Time seems irrelevant, and far too soon someone’s wedging in between them. She doesn’t need to look to know the source of the change. 

Wick isn’t even looking at her, doesn’t care that he’s taken away her dance partner. Instead he moves crudely against Raven once again making an ass of himself.

Before she can stop herself she’s stepping forward again this time to shove him gently. Something that probably ends up being the total opposite of gentle. 

“What the fuck is your problem bitch”?

At least she knows he sees her then,” you. Why do you always have to butt into everything”?

Wick laughs, and Octavia hates the smug look he gives her,” she’s my girlfriend Octavia. Not yours. If I want to dance with her then that sucks because I get first dibs. That’s how this works. You’re just her friend”.

Octavia looks to Raven, who’s gotten uncharacteristically quiet during the altercation.

“You’re an asshole, but you know what you’re right. I’m just going to head back. You two enjoy yourselves”. 

This seems to spur Raven into action and Octavia cringes at the sudden grip on her forearm,” Octavia stay. I want you here”. 

She considers it. Considers forcing herself to stay, even if it kills her. Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s that she’s managed to avoid making eye contact with Raven, but she finds it in herself to shake her head,” I can’t, I’m just gonna go back Raven. I don’t belong here”.

She leaves then, pulls away entirely before Raven can get her to stay. They both know it would be far too easy, and yet Raven lets her go. Let’s her pull away.

For a brief moment she spots Clarke in the crowd, she considers alerting her to her departure, but she seems happy. Totally enthralled in whatever has Lexa waving her hands around animatedly. If she tells her she knows the couple will leave. Knows that they’d be more than willing to go back to the house with her. Octavia can’t bring herself to ruin anyone else’s night.  
\-------------------

“O wait up”.

“Bell just go back inside”.

She only gets a couple more steps before Bellamy’s got a hold of her arm and he’s spinning her around. 

“What’s going on with you and Raven? Did you two get into a fight”?

Octavia’s not big into tears but she can’t help the sob that escapes her in that moment. Still she manages to shake her head withdrawing from his grasp.

“What is it then? I know something’s going on with you two, you’ve been acting weird this whole trip”.

Octavia shakes her head again and that’s all it takes before he’s pulling her in, and she let’s herself go willingly. Falls into the hug and lets him comfort her this time.

“I’m in love with her”. 

The words are muffled against him, but he nods, a quiet sigh escaping his lips,” I had a feeling that was it”.

“It sucks”.

“Yeah love usually does”. 

They stay that way for a while, long enough for Octavia’s breathing to level out. 

“Let’s get you home O”.

She nods allowing him to pull her into his side while they walk.

“What about Echo?”

“Already texted her. She’s going to meet us back at the house in a little bit”.

“Thank you”. 

Bellamy offers her a smile, and Octavia offers a less bright one in response. 

“What do you think brothers are around for”?

She doesn’t bother answering. It’s always been their thing. They’re there for each other before anything else. This wasn’t any different.

\-------------------

She’s not sure why she ends up out by the pool. Her original intent had been to simply go to sleep. Sleep off every hellish moment of the night.

Instead she’s spent an hour simply enjoying the push and pull of the water against her legs. 

It was the only thing that’d helped calm her. Even Bellamy’s usual methods had done little to ease her rampant mind.

The creaking of the gate interrupts her, but she doesn’t look up. She knows who it is anyways. No one else would approach so wordlessly. She lets out a quiet breath and allows Raven to sit beside her. Allows their legs to brush against one another in the water.

They don’t say anything, neither one of them needs to. It’s something they’ve danced around for days now, months in Octavia’s case, and based off of her actions since the trip started maybe just as long for Raven.

She eyes Raven from the corner of her eye, feels the heavy weight of Raven’s own stare, can feel it like a fog over her brain. She leans over then, resting her head on Raven’s shoulder. 

It’s soothing, the familiar warmth of her pressed fully into Octavia’s shoulder. Far more effective than the water. So she allows herself to look then, it’s just a subtle tilt of her head but it garners a similar response from Raven. The same push and pull they’d been doing for awhile now.

“Raven-“. 

The words freeze in her throat when she finally meets Raven’s gaze, the same hunger mirroring her own is obvious. It’s her moment. Maybe not the perfect one, but the right one. So she goes for it, leaning forward to press their lips together. It’s everything she’s wanted, and it lasts less than a second. 

Everything’s suddenly too bright and there’s a pain radiating from her forehead. A ringing in her ear makes it hard to understand the garbled voices that are far too loud and simultaneously much too distant.

“I fucking knew it, with all people why the fuck was it her? Why do you think I had such an issue with her always hanging around?”

Wick, with his impeccable timing. 

“Don’t look at her Raven look at me, I’m right here. Don’t even try to defend yourself to me”. 

It’s difficult focusing on anything. Still somehow she manages noting the tears running down Raven’s cheek while Wick angrily invades her space.

It’s easy then, getting to her feet. Staying on them is a little bit harder, when every fiber of her being wants to pitch sideways. 

Instead she throws a punch, one that she hopes will land somewhere around Wick’s fat head.

It’s an easy target, he crumples faster than anticipated, and then she’s on him. She doesn’t mean to keep hitting him, doesn’t plan on letting out all of her pent up rage in such a violent way.

It isn’t until after a few hits when she feels someone dragging her to her feet that she processes what she’s done and relaxes into the grip. 

“Octavia stop its okay, I’m okay. We’re okay”. 

Raven’s hand is in her hair then as she inspects every ounce of Octavia’s face. She’s been in enough fights to know that the warm feeling along her forehead and lip is blood. 

“O you’re bleeding”.

She doesn’t wince as fingers trace near her cuts, doesn’t care that she probably looks awful right now, instead she goes for it. 

It stings when they finally kiss, and yet it’s perfect. As perfect as it could ever be with them. 

When they finally part Bellamy’s there, with Clarke and Lexa not far behind. Stress pouring from all of them. Raven explains it all, and they’re quick to deal with Wick’s presence. 

Octavia couldn’t care less. All she cares about are the arms currently holding her impossibly close. 

\----------------------

“This is a landmark for us”.

“I mean I suppose it is”.

“Suppose? Raven it’s our first apartment together”. 

“Octavia we’ve been roommates for years”.

“Okay fine burst my bubble. It’s still our first time moving into a place as a couple”.

“True, now when we rent a two bedroom we can have a whole second room for all of your junk”. 

Octavia gives her a defeated sigh dropping back onto the couch they’d finally managed to move in.

Raven’s quick to join her laying on top of Octavia with a pleased hum. 

“What’s with all the sighing? Already getting cold feet”?

“Of course not! I was just thinking”.

Raven levels her with a questioning look propping herself up,” don’t strain yourself. What are you thinking about”?

“I’m just glad things finally worked out”.

“You mean you’re glad our years of mutually pining after one another is over”?

“Why didn’t we just say something sooner”?

“Because we’re both idiots”. 

They let out a mutual sigh at that. 

“Well it worked out in the end”. 

“Well of course it did. There’s only one person awesome enough to deserve you and you’re looking at her”. 

Octavia grins and Raven’s quick to kiss her. Octavia’s still getting used to being able to do that.

“God you two are disgusting, I’m glad we were never like that”, Clarke’s voice breaks the moment and Octavia leans back scoffing at the newly arrived couple.

“Bullshit you two are still so mushy, that whole first few months you two had literal heart eyes for one another non-stop”.

“Try watching you two stare at each other like that for two years”.

Octavia feels her face warm and Raven shrugs pressing a kiss to her cheek before straightening up. 

Octavia watches her stand to help their friends by directing the newly arrived boxes.

She allows herself a moment. Allows herself to take in her girlfriend and best friends bickering over furniture placement. 

It’s a lot to get used to, but Octavia’s always been flexible. How inflexible could she really be when she had everything she could ever want?

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to everyone who read this, and to those of you who stuck with me through writing this!


End file.
